In the related, there is a known semiconductor device that is an example of an electronic device in which a semiconductor element that is an example of an electronic element is placed on a conductor layer of a substrate, a surface of the semiconductor element and a terminal are connected with a wire or a connector via a solder, and the above conductor layer, semiconductor element, wire, connector, and the like are sealed with a sealing part such as a sealing resin (refer to JP 2014-195064 A). In such a semiconductor device, in the case where a region on which no conductor layer is located is long on the substrate, the substrate may be largely warped.